


DDC's Mermaid Melody Corruption

by roguejaster



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Incest, M/M, Mind Break, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejaster/pseuds/roguejaster
Relationships: DDC/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	DDC's Mermaid Melody Corruption

After the incident with Mikeru, Luchia and the other mermaids returned to their kingdoms.

Kaito Doumoto brought his cousin Makoto to Maki’s beach house as their guardian was on vacation. When he saw Rihito Amagi, he went to greet him before introducing Makoto to him but after they started talking about Rihito’s sister Mikaru made Makoto went to sit on the chair drinking his juice that was being served by Maki while chatting with him.

Nagisa Shirai and Masahiro Hamasaki came after a few hours when suddenly a pink mist came and surrounded them which alerted Kaito and Rihito who were trying to protect the others by using the power of Panthalassa but their powers didn’t work as they were now feeling the influence of the strange pink mist.

They felt hot like something burning inside them and were feeling lusty as they saw the others were having the same effect on them as well which made them removing theirs clothes leaving them naked.

Kaito and the others saw Makoto and Nagisa were feeling the effect faster than them as they were begging to be fucked which made Kaito and the others hard and slowly losing their rational thoughts.

Kaito and the others then split into two groups with one going to Makoto and the other going to Nagisa.

Kaito was kissing Makoto as Rihito lifted Makoto on the table before licking Makoto’s ass making him groaning while Masahiro was sucking Nagisa’s dick as Maki was licking Nagisa’s ear as he pushes his fingers inside Nagisa’s ass which made Nagisa groaning.

Kaito then pushes his dick into Makoto’s ass after Rihito spread Makoto’s ass as Rihito walked behind Kaito and licking his ass making him groaning while Masahiro was pushing his dick into Nagisa’s ass which was followed by Maki who was doing the same thing as Rihito.

When Kaito and Masahiro’s dick were fully inside their ass, Rihito and Maki push their dicks slowly into Kaito and Masahiro’s ass which made them groaning until they are fully inside.

With each thrust towards Kaito and Masahiro’s ass made both Kaito and Masahiro thrusting into Makoto and Nagisa’s ass making all of them moaning in pleasure and before long they were cumming with Kaito, Makoto, Masahiro and Nagisa’s ass full of cum.

After all the fucking with each other, they were now addicted to the feeling of fucking each other as well as being fucked and couldn’t stop until they were tired when suddenly a demonic creature came from a portal and everyone was drooling when they looked at its dick.

“My name is DDC and you are all going to be my slaves.” DDC said before snapping his fingers and tentacles appeared grabbing them before pushing tentacle into each of their mouths and ass making them groaning.

With the tentacles thrusting into their ass was making them moaning as each time theirs prostates were struck and slowly they felt their minds breaking from the intense pleasure before long the tentacles were cumming inside their ass making their stomachs bulging from the large amount of cum inside them. Their minds broke making them slaves to DDC for eternity.


End file.
